Kingdom Hearts: Battle Royale
by TheKeybladeWar's-Veteran
Summary: What would you do if you saw your one true love with your best friend? Well see what happens with Sora and Riku with this fanfic. Review


One bright sunny day on **Destiny Islands**, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were playing around on their home island. After awhile Sora started to wonder away from Riku and Kairi to the secret place and saw Kairi had added on to their picture on the wall. When he realized this he went running to find her. He ran frantically until… he saw them under a tree, Riku moving his head ever so close to Kairi's. Sora couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He had thought Kairi wanted to be with him forever and that Riku wanted nothing, but a friendship with Kairi. Kari heard a noise to her left and turned to see Sora looking at her, crying his eyes out. Sora could see Riku get choked up and dashed off towards the shack. " Sora wait up!!! I didn't want you to know my true feelings for Kairi. Please stop." Riku yelled out, but it was to late.

Kairi was upset, because she thought Sora had gone home to eat supper. When Sora was out of sight, Riku made another move on Kairi. Kairi didn't want him to, but she was pinned up against the tree. She had one last idea. She managed to wiggle her hand free and summoned up the Oathkeeper. She swung her arm and knocked Riku upside his head. Riku fell backward and hit his head on a tree. His head hit so hard, that coconuts fell out of the tree and hit him on the head. Kairi told Riku " When you want to apologize come find me! You need to go find Sora and apologize to him too."

Kairi ran off to go find Sora. She remembered seeing him run towards the shack, so she ran there. To her surprise he was still there. "Sora… I'm sorry about what you saw, it wasn't what it looked like though." Kairi stated.

"Well if it wasn't what I thought it was, then you must not like Riku, how I love you!" Sora responded back.

"Well… I kinda do, but it's not as much as my feelings for you." Kairi said sobbing. Sora started to cry, but managed to say, "Well then, how about we have a little competition?"

"What do you suggest?" Kairi said confused.

"I will call for Donald & Goofy to come here and take you to a different world. Then Riku and I will go on our own journey to find you. Whoever does can be your one love, instead of playing us both!!!" Sora explained to her.

"Well I guess we could do that." Kairi sadly stated.

"Don't worry Kairi… I forgive you for what you did. I will be able to sense where you are. Remember, our hearts are connected?" Sora said grinning. "That's a brilliant idea Sora! I truly do love you. I hope you know that." Kairi yelled, happy as can be, her cheeks blushing a beautiful pink.

At that Kairi ran out of the shack, she was so happy, because of Sora forgiving her and she finally had time to go eat something. Sora walked out of the shack and to the shore of the beach. He plopped down onto the sand. It felt so warm and soft; he couldn't, but fall into a deep sleep. An hour later he woke up in a dead sweat. He had a feeling something would happen to Kairi sometime when she leaves. At this feeling he jumped up to find Kairi. He ran around looking for her, but couldn't find anyone, except… RIKU!!! He didn't want to ask him for help, so he tried to go hide, but when he turned Riku yelled Sora's name. Sora cringed at this, but he figured Riku might know something. "Sora… I-I'm sorry about what happened earlier, but I think it's cool. Having Kairi leave to a different world to see which of us finds her first." Riku said a little frightened.

"What! You mean she's already left?" Sora said shocked.

"Yeah… she left about a half hour ago." At this he ran as fast as he could to his own custom made gummi ship. His ship suited his flight style. It was a scarlet red colored cockpit and had silverfish wings. The Firagan Engine was as black as the middle of space. When Sora started to close the door into his ship, Riku yelled at him to figure out what he could take on his journey to find Kairi. "The raft!" Sora yelled back to him, in a hurry. Riku ran off in a fret, to the raft, just to see holes in the sail.

As Sora took off he could see Riku getting into a Mini-Gummi Pod. He could tell that it had come from Donald and Goofy. When he got up into space he heard a faint voice coming from his hearts. "SORA! Can you guess who I am?" the mysterious voice said.

"Kairi! Is that you?" Sora said in surprise.

"DUH! I'll give you a hint about the world I'm in. It's a world you have been to on both of your previous journeys." Kairi stated in frustration. Sora had wondered how she was talking to him. She just said "Our hearts our connected. That's how Riku and you had gotten back to the island, after you had defeated Xemnas. Our hearts together, can open up a door to each other." Explained Kairi. "Don't even think about doing that now, because we are meant to be, Sora, and nothing can change that. To open the door to each other we need… Riku."

"OH! Kairi when all of this is over, I'm gonna have Namine erase my memory about what started all of this. I'm gonna have her erase Riku's memory too." was Sora's response. At that point, Sora sent a video message to Riku, telling him what Kairi had told him. Riku felt relieved to here this, but he still felt guilt about everything that's happened, so he apologized. One thing that made Sora let everything go was that Riku said Kairi wasn't his type. Sora felt like everything was all right, so he sent Riku another message telling him a place where they can meet to go find Kairi together. A perfect place would be the Clock Tower in Neverland.


End file.
